


let's take a chance

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Developing Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Somebody's got a crush.” Amanda smirks in a singsong voice.“Shut up, I don't.”“Mhmm, sure.” Amanda snorts just as Nick joins them.Nick takes one look at them and then smirks almost as wide as Amanda, “Don't tell me you have another crush.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	let's take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> what is up, hello, i have never written barisi before and i had writer's block all week until this idea struck as i made a cup of tea so...hopefully it's not awful

Sonny glances up from his sketchbook as the door chimes, finding a guy standing in the doorway and looking very much out of his comfort zone. He’s wearing an ordinary pair of jeans and a basic t-shirt, fingers playing mindlessly with the hem, yet Sonny can't help but think he'd look better in a fitted suit. There’s something about the guy that oozed sophisticated.

“Hey,” he greets, flipping his sketchbook closed and rising from the leather couch that Nick had insisted they place slap bang in the middle of the small reception area of the parlour. Wiping his palms down the front of his jeans (his own being ripped to shreds, only partially intended), he reaches out to shake the man's hand. “Are you my 1 o'clock?”

The guy quickly glances at the clock behind the desk. “Looks like it. Are you Dominick?” As he looks back at him, Sonny finds himself mesmerized by the shimmering green of his eyes when the afternoon sun hits them through the window. Something about the shade, the way it morphs from forest green to a pale jade in an instant as the golden light hits them strikes him. 

Beautiful.

“Uh-” he shakes his head, snapping himself back to reality, “Yeah, yeah that's me. But, please, call me Sonny.”

“Rafael.” the guy responds, flashing him a gorgeous smile. 

God, he was _trying_ to kill him, wasn't he?!

“So, Rafael...” Sonny turns to grab his sketchbook once again, flicking through the pages to find the design he remembers drawing out after Amanda told him of the new client. “Yours is the daisy, right?”

“Gerbera daisy.” Rafael corrects, and as Sonny glances up at him he notices the worry etched onto his face.

He smiles, the best way he knows how to calm customers. “Right, of course. Ah!” he spins the pad around, showing off the design he'd drawn up the other day of the orange flower. He remembers it because Amanda had made sure he knew the flower had to be _exactly_ this one; he'd spent hours scrolling through endless pictures to make sure the final design would be as realistic as possible.

Judging by the way Rafael's face lights up upon seeing it, he figures he'd achieved that. 

“It's perfect.” Rafael breathes out, leaning in to get a closer look. “That...that's going to be on my skin? Exactly like that?”

Sonny nods. “Exactly, yep.” he says, popping the ‘p’ and grinning wider as the familiar swell of pride rises up inside him – as it always does when a client likes their design first time. “Unless, of course, you want to make any last minute changes?”

Rafael shakes his head, stepping back. “No, no. I love it.”

Clapping his hands, sketchbook tucked safely under his arm, Sonny begins to spin on his heels. “Great! Let's get you prepped then.”

They pass by Amanda on their way through to the back room where three stations are set up, the lights softer and music playing quietly through the portable stereo tucked away in the corner. She smiles at them, clapping Sonny on the shoulder as she directs her attention to Rafael. 

“Good luck,” she says, giving Sonny's shoulder a squeeze, “you're in the best of hands.”

Rafael chuckles, nervously. “Thank you.”  
Sonny had known Amanda since they were practically in nappies, they'd grown up together. She was the typical ‘girl next door’, everyone had expected them to end up together (and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped so too at some point in his life) but life isn't like the movies. Besides, she was more than happy with her girlfriend of ten years. Olivia. She was perfect for Amanda.

Dumping his sketchbook by his stool, Sonny gestures to the client chair. “Make yourself comfortable. I'll just go get this printed.”

Rafael nods, already moving towards the offered chair as Sonny heads for the door. 

“Oh, you might want to get your shirt off too.” he calls over his shoulder, trying adamantly not to think about what the guy might look like underneath those clothes.

By the time he returns, Rafael had done just as he said, sitting in the slightly reclined chair backwards, unmarked shoulder on display for him, with his shirt bunched up in his fists. Sonny swallows thickly, forcing himself not to stare at the wide expanse of the man's chest, the subtle toning of his muscles and the dark hair that covered it. He was really being tested today.

Smiling warmly, he sits on his stool and wheels his way to Rafael's left side. “Okay, so I'm going to trace this-” he points at the design now printed on the special tracing paper, “onto your skin and once it's aligned how you want it we'll start.” Rafael nods along, wringing his shirt in his hands. Sonny lays a hand on his, trying his best to calm him. “Now, I won't lie, the experience can be different for everyone. But, in all my years here, I've learnt that first tattoos are usually easiest. I put it down to adrenaline, your body doesn't know what to expect and 9 times out of 10 the pain is significantly less than you think it will be.”

“You're sure?”

“If I'm wrong, I give you permission to slap me.” he says, smirking. “Though, perhaps wait until we're finished because I don't want to mess this up and give you another reason to hit me.”

Rafael laughs at that, the sound so wonderful that Sonny can’t fight the way his face splits into another grin. He doesn't think he's smiled this much during an appointment ever. 

“Alright,” Rafael nods once more at him, face schooled into a look of determination. “Let's get this over with.”

Giving Rafael's hands a quick squeeze, Sonny gets to work lining the design up onto his bare skin, centering it over his shoulder blade. Rafael tenses as the needle meets his skin but he soon relaxes, the both of them settling into a comfortable silence broken only by the buzz of the gun and the quiet hum of the stereo.

“You're sure you like it?” Sonny asks, hands clasped tight behind him. 

Rafael turns to look at him, green eyes glistening with what could only be described as admiration. “It's better than I expected.”

Sonny beams.

“Great!” he starts to head towards the front desk, Rafael lingering by the mirror a moment longer before following. Rifling through one of the draws, Sonny searches for the aftercare pamphlet they'd had made – thanks to Amanda complaining about having to recite the same speech to every client who came in. As he did so, Rafael leans casually against the desk, preoccupied with pulling his wallet out. 

“How much do I owe you?”

Sonny glances up, double checking the time before scanning the price list they kept by the till; it listed the average price for different sized tattoos. He hums. “$115?”

Rafael doesn't protest, pulling the notes from his wallet and sliding them over towards Sonny. Sonny takes them, thanking him as he places the money into the till.

“I'll leave you with this, it has all the appropriate aftercare tips along with a small Q&A section.” he says, handing the pamphlet over to the man, who takes it gratefully. “If you have any other questions feel free to drop by, or give us a ring. The number's on the bottom there.”

“Thank you.” 

Sonny bites his lip, fingers tapping on the desk to some unknown rhythm. “Will we be seeing you again?”

Rafael ducks his head, sheepish smile playing on his face. He shrugs. “Hopefully.”

With that, he takes his leave, the door chiming on his way out as Sonny watches him disappear from sight. 

He doesn't notice he's been staring at the same spot until a hand lands heavily on his shoulder, a flash of blonde hair to his side slowing his heart back down from the sudden scare. “Somebody's got a crush.” Amanda smirks in a singsong voice.

Sonny groans, dropping his head to his heads. “Shut up, I don't.”

“Mhmm, sure.” Amanda snorts just as Nick joins them.

Nick takes one look at them and then smirks almost as wide as Amanda, hands on his hips and quirking a knowing eyebrow at Sonny. “Don't tell me you have another crush.”

“This isn't a crush!” Sonny exclaims, hands flailing as though the more exaggerated his movements are the more believable his words will be. “I'm just tired.”

“Right,” Nick taps a finger to his nose, “ _tired_.”

“I hate you guys.” he complains, slipping away to grab a coffee from the back before his next client arrives. He can hear his friends’ laughter as he leaves and he rolls his eyes.

_______________

Sonny doesn't hear from Rafael again for what feels like a lifetime. In reality, it's been a year. To the day, actually, not that he remembers because that would be considered creepy.

“Hi,” Rafael greets as he steps into the parlour for the second time, smiling shyly at Sonny. Sonny unfortunately has no control over the suddenly overwhelming surge of butterflies that hits his stomach and he almost doubles over at the sensation, face heated as he no doubt turns a deep shade of pink.

“Back again so soon,” he chuckles, not entirely sure how he managed to speak let alone crack a joke. It's worth it, though, as Rafael breaks into a bright smile and laughs.

“Yeah, sorry it's been so long.” he looks guilty and Sonny almost expects him to start scuffing the toe of his shoes against the floor like a young child in trouble. “How've you been?”

“Same old,” Sonny shrugs, “I've been here most days, brightening the city one tattoo at a time.” Rafael rolls his eyes but there's no hostility in the action, his lips still curled up into a sweet smile. “What about you?”

“I got a new job.” Rafael says and Sonny realises that he has no idea what the man does for a living. “It's a lot more hours but the pay's worth it.”

“Well, congratulations!” Sonny grabs his sketchbook that he left on the couch, speaking over his shoulder as he searches for the design Rafael had asked for this time – another specific flower but different from the last. “What is it you do again?”

“Teaching.” Rafael supplies, stepping closer and peering over Sonny’s shoulder. “I teach law at Fordham University.”

Sonny glances away from the sketchbook at that, pleasantly surprised by this new revelation. He _knew_ the man was a suit and tie guy. “I can see you as a professor.” 

Rafael raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Yeah?”

With a tilt of his head, shrugging half-heartedly, Sonny says, “Sure. You seem well-educated, but not, y'know, in a snobby way.”

Rafael laughs, stopping as his eyes catch the page Sonny has stopped on. He points at the pale pink protea flower sketched out. “Is that for me?”

Sonny nods, offering the book to him so he can get a better look at it. 

When Rafael had called for his appointment, describing the flower, Sonny hadn't recognised it. He must admit, he spent more than was necessary researching it, making sure he got the design spot-on and had even looked into the symbolism of the flower since he’d wondered why Rafael had requested this particular one.

Change and transformation had been the meanings that had stood out most to him. Something about that warmed his heart.

“It's gorgeous.” Rafael murmurs, bringing Sonny out of his thoughts. He directs his gaze back up at him, face softening into a warm smile. “You're very talented.”

Fighting back yet another blush, Sonny dips his head as he takes the book back. “Thanks.”

Since Rafael knows what to expect this time around they get to work almost immediately, Sonny tracing the design onto his skin once again – right beside his other tattoo, and wasn't that a sight? Seeing his own design etched into this man's skin and looking like it belonged there caused a surge of unexpected emotions to run through him – pride, surprise, delight – which isn't that unfamiliar to him since he always found great joy in seeing his work on people. But something about it being on Rafael felt different.

Maybe his feelings aren't over the tattoo.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, save for Sonny's occasional singing under his breath when a particularly good song comes on the stereo, as he works on inking the outline of the flower. 

It’s nice. Peaceful.

As he leans back, grabbing a wipe to get rid of the excess ink from Rafael's skin, a thought strikes him. Sonny, being Sonny, asks the question before he can wonder whether it would be welcome or not. 

“What's the meaning behind these tattoos?”

Rafael winces as he wipes along his shoulder but doesn’t flinch, letting out a long drawn breath. He doesn't reply straight away and, for a moment, Sonny worries he's overstepped. 

“They're supposed to represent the past year.” Rafael explains, cursing to himself as Sonny starts up again with the tattoo gun. “I uh-...I had a pretty shitty year when I came in for the first one and I wanted to get something to celebrate making it through those tough times.”

“And that's why it had to be that specific flower?”

“Exactly. Orange gerbera daisies are supposed to represent happiness and optimism.” he lets out a shaky laugh that turns into a sharp hiss as Sonny runs the needle over bone. “Seemed fitting.”

“I like that idea.” Sonny admits. Working here, he'd come across every reason for a tattoo that could exist. People came in for so many different occasions, celebrations, remembrance of a loved one or simply just because they want a tattoo. A piece of artwork to display on their body. “So, this one's because of your new job? Change and all that.”

Rafael turns to glance over his shoulder, careful not to move his body too much. “How do you know that?”

Sonny pauses, “I uh...I may have looked it up whilst finding a good reference to sketch.” Rafael looks surprised. “Sorry.”

“Don't apologise,” Rafael tells him, turning away again and settling his chin against the backrest of the chair. 

“So,” he dips the needle back into the pink ink, working his way through the shading of the flower as best as he can, “how many flowers do you intend to get?”

Rafael doesn’t need to think about his answer, this was obviously a decision made long ago. “I'm going to get one every year. I aim to be covered in them by the time I'm old and grey – not that that's too far away. Some sort of way to prove the life I've lived, I guess...the show the fight I've put up to stay alive.”

Sonny is speechless, the admission honest and heartfelt. He hadn't expected the man's reasoning to be so deep. Obviously he's been through more than his fair share of struggles in life.

“You probably think I'm stupid now.”

“No!” Sonny replies too quickly, wiping at the fresh ink again and smiling to himself when the picture starts to come to life on Rafael's skin. “I think it's beautiful.”

Rafael squints at him, searching his face for a hint of dishonesty. He doesn't find it. “Really?”

Sonny nods, “Of course! Hell, I have a so many dumb tattoos. I wish I thought up an idea like yours.”

“Dumb tattoos?” Rafael prods, quirking a brow. “Like what?”

Sonny grins, pointing to his left bicep where his first tattoo is hidden beneath his sleeve. “I got a penguin when I was 17 just because I thought they were cute.”

“17?” Rafael smirks, “You know the legal age is 18, right?”

Sonny rolls his eyes, smile not shifting. “I got my friend to do it. Poor little guy has wonky eyes – the penguin, not my friend.” 

Rafael throws his head back in a laugh. 

Sonny finds he wants to make him laugh more often.

“So I'll see you in a year?” Sonny asks with a hopeful grin, taking Rafael's payment and definitely not brushing their fingers together on purpose.

“I guess so.” Rafael replies, lower lip drawn between his teeth as he glances down for a split second before meeting his gaze again, a vulnerability in his eyes that Sonny hadn't seen before. “Unless...would you want to get a coffee sometime?”

His heart races in his chest, feeling twice as full as usual, and he knows he looks a fool with the way he’s smiling bright enough to cause his cheeks to ache. “I'd love that.”

_______________

A year later and Sonny finds himself back at work, sprawled over the coach as he lazily sketches out a few skull designs for a new client, roses twined through the eye socket. Nick walks by, glancing over his shoulder to check it out and hummed approvingly. “That looks so good, she'll love it.”

Sonny tilts his head back, “Thanks, man.”

The door chimes then, Rafael bundling in from the cold outside as he balances a tray of coffees and two phones in one hand. The tip of his nose is tinted pink, hair ruffled by the wind, and Sonny finds himself melting at the sight.

Swinging his legs over the side of the couch, sketchbook abandoned next to him, he reaches out towards the man. Rafael chuckles, “Yours is the one of the right.”

“You're an angel!” Sonny exclaim, taking said coffee and burning his mouth as he takes a greedy sip. It's worth it though. Nothing beats pumpkin lattes.

“Here,” Rafael passes the tray to Nick as Amanda rushes in and he takes one of the drinks for himself. 

Amanda practically moans as she takes a sip of her coffee and Nick smiles gratefully at Rafael, slapping Sonny on the back. “This one's a keeper.”

“I know.”

Rafael shakes his head, smiling softly as he passes one of the phones in his hand to Sonny. “You left this. Thought you might need it.”

Sonny snatches it from his hands, relief flooding through him. “Where was it? I looked everywhere for it this morning.”

Rafael takes a slow, savouring sip of his coffee, humming in approval before glancing over the rim of the lid to meet Sonny's eyes. “It was pushed down the side of the couch.”

“Oh...oops?”

“You're hopeless.” Rafael smirks, but the words don't sting. Especially not when he leans down to press a gentle kiss to Sonny's mouth, smiling into it. 

Sonny takes a few more sips of his drink, giving Rafael time to shed himself of his jacket and relax a bit before standing, sketchbook in hand.

He turns to look at his boyfriend, still finding himself stunned by the way his eyes shimmer in the light. “You ready?”

“What's the flower this year?” Amanda asks from across the room. Rafael blushes, a sight that Sonny never expected to witness.

“A pansy.” 

Sonny had made sure it was exactly as Rafael wanted, tints of white and blue blended into the overall violet shade he'd picked out, sketching the design out as they curled up on the couch together watching cheesy reality shows. 

“Are you going to tell me what the colours mean yet?” he questions, closing the distance between him as he steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rafael hums, pulling out a small card from his pocket as he turns around in his arms, blinking up at him.

Sonny frowns slightly as Rafael passes him the card, reading the small cursive:

_‘let's take a chance (white) on my passionate feeling towards you (red portion of violet) because I trust (blue portion of violet) you with my feelings.’_

Swallowing down the lump that he can feel forming in the back of his throat, furiously blinking away tears that threatened to fall, Sonny looks to his boyfriend. “Raf-”

Rafael presses a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Don't cry. I'm not letting you put a needle near me if you can't see clearly.”

Sonny lets out a watery laugh, fingers hooking under Rafael's chin and tilting his face upwards to draw him into a sweet kiss, the action able to say more than his words ever could anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! any and all feedback is greatly appreciated <3
> 
> also, idk if anyone is interested but rafael's tattoo idea is stolen from moi (the gerbera daisy and pansy are actually my tattoos, though i got the pansy for a different meaning), i think that's partly where the inspiration for this came from since lockdown has delayed my 3rd tattoo


End file.
